


Coping Methods

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Family, Achievement Hunters, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bed-Wetting, Cuddles, Cute, Diapers, Lots of cuddles, Multi, Omorashi, Wetting, fluffly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't really a habit Gav put much thought into anymore, and he hadn't acted on his impulses in years. It was always something he pushed to the back of his mind- somewhere far away where it wouldn't come up in conversation. But lately it was becoming harder and harder to hide.How would he hide this from his boys? What would they think?And how far will Gavin go to go back to his comforts?





	1. Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've got a brand new fic series coming at 'ya! This one's been in my to-do list for a while now, and i'm so happy that i'm finally getting around to it!  
> Hope you guys enjoy! As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated!  
> I'll see you in the next fic!

Gav blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes as the light filtering in from the window hit his face. He groaned as he laid on his back, listening to the monotone beeps of the alarm clock blare. 

"Someone turn that bloody thing off.." Gavin grumbled as he put a pillow over his head, sighing with relief a few moments later when his ears were met with silence. 

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine." Geoff reported, dragging himself out of bed in search of coffee. Gavin simply rolled back over, closing his eyes again as he blocked out the quiet morning chatter coming from the other men. 

It wasn't long before Gav had fallen back into a deep sleep, and no on bothered to wake him up, as that was often the worst part of weekday mornings. IT was very well known by now that Gavin was absolutly not a morning person. 

But this time when Gavin woke up and checked his phone, he almost had a heart attack. 

"10:23?! What the hell?" Gavin yelled out as he sat up, looking around to find that he was completely alone. He checked his phone and found a text from Geoff. 

"From: Geoff  
To: Gavy-Wavy  
Hey idiot, text me when you wake up and i'll come get you."

Gavin laughed a bit and stood up slowly, dragging his feet on his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, taking care of anything he had to before texting Geoff to come pick him up. Geoff simply responded with an 'On my way' text. 

Gavin secured the towel around his waist as he strolled back into the bedroom in search of clothes. He grabbed a shirt and some pants, before grabbing one of Michael's sweatshirts last minute, smiling as the smell of his boi's cologne washed over him. 

He finally made his way downstairs around 10:55, giving just enough time to make some toast before Geoff arrived. He quickly started up the toaster and put the toast in, messing around on his phone to waste some time while it toasted.

A 'ding' text him know it was done, and he quickly grabbed it and spread some butter on it before taking a bite. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until he started to smell food. 

He shoved both pieces down his throat, just in time for Geoff's arrival. He grabbed his phone and bag before meeting the older man in the driveway, laughing as Geoff made a joke about how lazy Gavin was. Gav just brushed it off and hopped in the car. 

It was during this drive to work that Gavin felt something strange, something he hadn't felt in awhile. It took him awhile to realize, but it finally hit hi half way through when his bladder pulsed a bit. 

"Fuck.." Gavin mumbled, silently cursing himself. He had forgotten to take a piss. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but his bladder appeared to be quite full, and this was leading to some awkward memories being pulled back into his mind. 

He remembered how he was in high school, how he used to hold his piss in all day, only to get home and throw on a diaper so he could relieve himself. All the hours he would spend after school, sleeping the afternoon away in a wet diaper. He blushed as he remembered all the nights he spent in his room, laying in bed with only a diaper on. 

He tried to push these memories away, but they were relenting and strong. He used to use diapers as a coping method, as a way to deal with all the stress of school and life. He had always associated diapers with good, happy memories, which was why they were a first choice for a coping method. Although, it wasn't exactly easy to hide, and he finally dropped the habit cold-turkey when he moved to America to work for Rooster Teeth. 

He stared at the feet the rest of the way, wanting the embarrassing memories to go away, but being helpless to do anything about it. 

"You okay Gav?" Geoff asked, noticing that the British boy was strangely silent. 

"Yeah, i'm doing fine. Just feel weird, that's all." Gavin answered, not wanting to talk about it any longer. Geoff seemed to sense that and dropped the subject. He could always ask later. 

Work wasn't that interesting, just filled with the usual video game antics. Gavin manged to ignore his morning conversation with Geoff for most of that day, but that didn't mean that the memories went away. All day, every time anyone mentioned anything to do with piss, (which happened more than he thought it would) he would blush and look away as another thought of himself flooding a diaper with piss entered his mind. 

Finally they started to record a new Let's Play Minecraft, which Gav would usually be excited about, but not today. In fact, he didn't even realize he was being completely silent until Jack pointed it out. He didn't want to admit that he had been thinking about diapers again. When the day finally ended he was eager to get home, and the British boy just wanted to lock himself away and deal with his issue before his boys could talk to him about it. 

Geoff tried to pull Gavin aside at the end of the day, but the lad just managed to slip away before Geoff could catch him. Geoff just sighed and let the boy go. If it was important, Gavin would come to them about it.


	2. Accidents Happen ( Unless they're on purpose )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could do this.   
> He had ordered them, hidden them, and managed to get them on.   
> All he had to was use it and then hide the evidence.   
> Easy enough, right?   
> Not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Two chapters in one day! holy shit my hands are tired.   
> I'm reaaaaaaaaaallllllyyyy liking this story so far and have a good amount of ideas on where i want it to go so expect more updates soon ;)  
> Remember, feedback & comments are always appreciated!   
> i'll see you guys in the next fic!

Gavin sat on the couch nervously, he eyes glued to his computer screen. 

"I can't believe i'm doing this.." He whispered as he stared at the package of diapers on his screen. He was using his old website, the one he used to get his off of back before AH. He had been thinking about ordering them for the past two weeks, and with each passing day he wanted them more. Finally he decided to just get it done with, while he still had the courage to do so. He grabbed his card from his wallet. He could hide this from the boys right? Right. Totally. 

He carefully entered the necessary information, and looked over his order one more time before clicking 'order!' He let out a shaky breath. Ordering them was hard, but keeping them from his boys was going to be the hardest part. He could probably keep them in his room, the one that was separate from the master where they all slept. They never went into each other's personal rooms anyways. 

For the next week and a half, Gavin watched the door like a guard dog. He electronically tracked the package, and checked on the it daily to see where it was. Gavin even went as far as to check every package that arrived at their door thoroughly before giving it his approval. 

Finally, two weeks after he ordered them, the site was showing that they were out for delivery today. Gavin didn't even think twice about faking being sick so he could stay home for the day. He could tell Geoff didn't quite believe his act, but he didn't really care. He would do almost anything to keep his secret from his boys. 

He lounged around the house for most of the day after the boys left, staying mainly on the couch or by the door, not wanting to miss a package this important. Around noon, he heard the doorbell ding, and he jumped up with excitement. He opened the door carefully to find a big brown set down on the porch. He smiled and picked it up, examining it for a moment before bringing it up into his personal room. He set the box down on his bed and opened it carefully, not wanting to damage anything inside of it.

His stomach did a flip when the contents were revealed to him. Three rows of perfectly new diapers sat in front of him, they were almost begging him to wear them. He wanted to- he wanted to so badly- but something was stopping him. Some small part of his brain was telling him that he 'could not put these on' and didn't know how to not listen. He had done it-order them and hid them. Now all he had to do was put one on and he couldn't get himself to move. 

The diapers sat under his bed for a week before he finally pulled them out. At first he could only put them on for a few minuted before taking them off, but he decided that he could deal with baby steps. A few weeks later, after 3-4 times wearing the diapers, he decided it was time to put them to the test. He faked sick again ( And he actually was able to convince Geoff this time, which he was fairly proud of) and decided to stay home and try the diapers out for real. 

Although it still took a good half-an hour of mentally convincing himself before he finally stood up and stripped off his pants and boxers, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He picked up a diaper with shaky hands and carefully unfolding it on the floor. He had a good amount of practice with this, and the motion of securing the straps felt so natural. Gavin felt the anxious pressure he had been carrying the past two weeks be lifted away, and he smiled as he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He checked his phone to make sure he had time to actually have fun, and sighed happily when he realized he still had 4 hours before the boy's got home. That was plenty of time to relax. He pulled his sweatpants back on slid the box under his bed before making his way downstairs, determined to fill this diaper before the other boys got home.

He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass of water, chugging it as fast as he could. He chugged two more before heading to the living room, laughing at himself a bit as he tried to get used to walking in diapers again. He grabbed a controller and turned the Xbox on, figuring there was no better way to pass time than to play some Halo 5 multiplier. He relaxed on the couch as the match began, letting himself get completely lost in the game. 

It was much later- a good 13 matches later - when Gavin finally started to feel uncomfortable. He bladder was quite full at this point, but instead of holding it like normal, he just let go. It took a bit of pushing a first, but once the first few drops were out, it was like a damn breaking. Warm piss flooded his diaper, making it expand and puff out. Gavin sighed in relief as his bladder emptied, happy to be back to his old habits. 

He sat there for a few moments after in complete bliss, unaware of the garage door opening. When he finally noticed someone was home, the front door was already half open and Gavin dashed upstairs before his boyfriends could see him. He sprinted into his room and locked the door, taking deep breaths as slowly sat down on his bed. He could hear Geoff and Jack calling out to him, and he yelled that he'd be down in a minute. 

"What now...." He mumbled to himself as he stared don at his crotch, knowing he would have to hide his mess somehow. He looked around his room, managing to dig out a paper bag from a pile of fan mail, taking no extra time in stripping the diaper off. He threw the soggy piece of fabric in the bag and wrapped it up before hiding it in his closet- he could always throw it away later. He didn't really have time to clean himself- he was not happy with himself for loosing track of time- so he just sprayed himself down with cologne before throwing his underwear and pants back on. He just hoped the scent of piss wasn't too strong, they were already way to suspicious of him. 

Gav made sure to grab his phone before heading downstairs, closing the door to his room on the way out. 

"Gav, why the fuck is there a stain on the couch?" Geoff called from downstairs, causing Gavin to freeze. "And why does it smell like piss?" Geoff added, Causing Gavin's face to go white. 

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

"I'm so fucked." Gavin whispered as he stood frozen in the hallway, unsure of what to do. Either way, he was going to have to face the consequences. 

But maybe if he locked himself in his room he could face them later, yeah?


	3. Accidents always lead to Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't actually know hoe his boy's would react. He didn't really think that far.  
> Disgusted?  
> Grossed out?  
> Mad?  
> Accepting?  
> He wasn't really sure, but he was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new chapter filled with fluffy Plan G/ OT6 cuddles! ^.^ I'm really liking this series so far, and i hope you guys are liking it too.   
> I hope to have a Grovic bed wetting fic up this weekend, but i'm still editing it so i'll have to see if it's actually ready....  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and i will see you in the next fic!

Gavin awoke later in the night, only to find that his room was dark and the house was quiet. He sat up, quickly realizing that something was off. He threw the covers off and flicked on the light in one swift motion. 

He held back a sob as he took in the sight in front of him. His pants were wet with piss, still warm and gross. He felt so disgusted with himself that he wanted to throw up. Of course this would happen. And right after the whole stain incident too. 

After Geoff had called out for him, Gav had ran back to his room and locked himself in, refusing to talk to anyone. After a while he fell asleep, and that led to his current situation. 

"What do i do..." He mumbled as tears pooled in his eyes, making his vision blurry. He rubbed his face with his hands, wiping the tears away before they could start. Gav decided he'd probably be safe going out into the house and putting his sheets in the drier, seeing as it was well past midnight. 

He quickly stood up and took off his PJ pants, throwing in a pile onto the floor before grabbing new ones. Next were his sheets, and they too joined his pants in the wet pile. He grabbed his sheets and pants , quietly opening his door and walking out, making a b-line for the washing machine downstairs. 

He tip-toed down steps, pausing each time one would creak. He was just hoping that none of the boys would wake up. Gav made his way through the kitchen and into the laundry room, sighing in relief as he closed thew door behind him. 

He watched no time in putting his sheets in, smiling as he left the room to head back upstairs, confident that none of his boys would fine out. He was half way through the kitchen when he heard footsteps, and before he could do anything Geoff was on the steps, staring him down. 

Geoff noticed the frightened look in Gavin's eyes and knew he needed to act fast. 

"Hey, hey. No need to freak out, okay Gav. I just want to talk." Geoff said quietly as he made his way over to the scared boy. Gav gave a small nod in response, but kept his eyes glued on the floor. Geoff led Gavin over to the breakfast bar, having the boy sit down next to him. 

"Okay, i just want to talk about the stain on the couch. I'm not mad, just a bit confused. " Geoff stated, wanting to make sure that the Brit knew he wasn't mad. Gav just nodded. 

"It smelled like piss.... Did you have an accident?" Geoff asked, raising one eyebrow at the younger lad. 

Gavin hesitated, but knew he would have to tell them eventually. 

"Yeah." Gavin replied quietly, his face hot and red. 

"Want to talk about it?" Geoff asked, putting a hand on the boy's back. Gav just nodded before talking again. 

"I used to- I used to wear nappies... For comfort and helping to reduce my anxiety. I haven't done it since high school, but for some reason i couldn't get it out of my head recently. So, i ordered some nappies and waited 'till you all left to use one. Obviously i didn't realize that it leaked." Gav finally finished explaining, looking away from Geoff in fear that the older man would find him disgusting. 

Geoff was silent, he didn't really know what to say. He certainly had not been expecting that. He took a few moments to think before he spoke again. 

"So, you wear them for comfort?" Geoff asked, a bit confused. Gavin just nodded. "And they help with your anxiety?" Gav just nodded again. "Okay." Geoff finally said, turning to look at the young Brit. 

"Okay, what?" Gavin asked, visibly confused. 

"I'm okay with it. If you want to wear them, go for it. I think you'd look cute in them." Geoff's last comment made Gavin go red, and the tattooed man just laughed at the Brit's embarrassment. 

"Are- are you sure?" Gavin asked quietly, wanting to make sure that his boys wouldn't think of him as a freak. Geoff just nodded calmly, giving Gavin a smile. 

"In fact, i'm so sure, that how about you go put one on and hop into the master bed with the rest of us." Geoff said, beaming with confidence. Gavin paled. 

"Oh no no, i can't do that. They'll think i'm gross, or weird, or-" Geoff cut him off. 

"No they won't. I promise." Geoff said sternly, cupping the British boy's face in his hands. Gav just swallowed and nodded. 

"Okay, i'll go put one on. But if they start teasing me it's your fault." Gain said, pointing a finger a Geoff. 

Geoff just smiled and watch Gavin walk up the stairs and into his own room. 

Meanwhile, Gavin walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He wanted to believe Geoff, but part of him still felt like this was wrong. He stood there for a few moments, contemplating on weather he was going to do this or not. Finally, he knelt down and pulled the box of nappies out from under his bed. He grabbed one and laid it out, taking off his pants and boxers before lying down on the white, puffy fabric. He wasted no time in fastening it up, and quickly pulled his pants back on after, his face going red with embarrassment when he realized how noticeable his nappy was. 

Gav took one deep breath before opening his door and walking down the hallway to the master bedroom, where he was by Geoff, who had been waiting for him. Geoff just smiled when he saw the diaper peeking out from the waistband of Gav's pants. 

Gavin just blushed and told Geoff to, 'open the bloody door." Geoff laughed and obliged, opening the door and walking over to his spot on the edge of the maser. Gav couldn't help but notice that the boys had left a spot for him in the middle, that made him smile. 

He watched as Geoff made the boys move over, and he finally motioned for Gav a few minuted later. Gavin crawled into bed, snug int between Michael and Ryan. He attached himself to Michael's side, smiling when the Jersey boy murmured a quiet 'hello' to him. Gav smiled and let sleep take over him, choosing to worry about his boyfriend's reactions to his diaper tomorrow. Right now, he just needed sleep.


End file.
